


Square Pegs

by veiledndarkness



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to be here, Daryl?" </p><p>Mild spoilers for Episode 12 of season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Pegs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 100 word Drabble based off Daryl's interview in Alexandria. Somewhat implied Rick/Daryl, blink and you'll miss it.

-

_"Do you want to be here, Daryl?"_

 

That's a stupid question. They're here, aren't they? The houses are too big, too magazine centrefold and he's almost afraid to touch anything lest he leave smears.

It doesn't matter that he's out of his element. What's best for the young ones...they deserve better than the road, better than water that ain't all that clean, better than squatting in barns. 

It's too perfect, it's pretend safe, and he's itchy at the thought of staying, some square peg jammed into a round hole, but... _Rick_ says they're here and he'll abide by that.

-


End file.
